


[AFA]嚣张

by fsstory



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsstory/pseuds/fsstory
Summary: 青冰立四篮球社设定
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Fuji Shuusuke, Mukahi Gakuto/Oshitari Yuushi
Kudos: 3





	[AFA]嚣张

**Author's Note:**

> 角色身高有调整，跡不二+忍岳  
> 有强迫性行为，注意避雷

“注意盯Atobe！”  
但就算对方球队百般提高警惕，还是被跡部看出了漏洞。严密的防守顷刻间就被撕开了口子，身材高大的学生球员毫不客气地飞快避过包围圈。下一秒，宍户的传球精准抵达，跡部运球一跃而起。手掌中的球就像是被他稳稳握着轻轻托送进了篮筐，动作优美，无懈可击。饶是篮板下的对方球员一时间也被他的姿态晃了眼，看的呆了一呆。  
来自冰帝的欢呼声瞬间如潮水般从看台上涌来。这个有着“跡部王国”野名的贵族学园很快又喊起了口号：“胜者是冰帝！胜者是Atobe！胜者是冰帝！胜者是Atobe！”整齐划一，气势冲天。  
“靠，根本看不住嘛！”对方球员有人愤怒地大声抱怨，“他根本就是在玩你！”  
对方队长也气血上头，恶狠狠地吼回去：“那就让他玩！！”  
球场外的众人闻言哄堂大笑，即使是在场上的忍足也忍俊不禁。  
对方队长的言下之意其实是，哪怕会被跡部耍着玩也必须尽力紧盯住他。但这句话听在不了解意图的外人耳里，十足灭了自己的威风。再加上冰帝的啦啦队在客场依旧气势唬人，对方场内场外都不受控制地弥漫着焦灼与沮丧。  
本来嘛！以为自己占据了主场作战的优势，进攻势头不错，球员手感也都出奇地好，还以为至少能有几成几率扳倒冰帝王朝。所以就算预料到会是一场鏖战，这种美名又有谁会不心动？在比赛开始以前，己方队员也是个个摩拳擦掌，跃跃欲试。但谁能想到，仅仅是开场后几分钟，他们就实打实地感受到了来自冰帝的压倒性的优势，大开大合又不失缜密的球风很快让他们疲于奔命。想象中振奋人心让人欣喜若狂的胜利幻影破的粉碎，几乎感到绝望。  
而一手造成这种风暴的影响力中心，“冰之帝王”跡部景吾，只是偶尔张扬地咧嘴一笑，眼神却一如既往地沉静，洞察力精准，继续毫不留情地发起进攻。他对周围投在他身上的目光丝毫不加留意，毕竟他早就习惯了成为众人关注的焦点。他总是有足够的资本，在任何时候，肆意嚣张。

敌手资质平平，战术毫无惊喜，拿分无需费力。冰帝后来换下了跡部，留忍足在场已足够游刃有余。跡部扯出一条大毛巾胡乱地擦擦汗，毛巾下递过来一个温水瓶，是同队的向日岳人。  
岳人上半个月在比赛的身体对抗中非惯用手侧肩膀受了伤，现在还缠着绷带。虽说已经并无大碍，但最好还是多加修养。因此他今天是彻底的替补，里面换上了队服，外面却还是披着外套，一身清凉无汗。  
清澈美丽的明亮双眼追随着场上的某个身影，嘴上却提起了跡部意想不到的事：“我听侑士说，你最近总喜欢找不二麻烦。”  
没想到他提起的是这个话题，跡部兴致缺缺：“不关你们俩的事。”  
岳人撇了撇嘴，酒红色的半长发随着他的动作轻轻晃动，柔软小巧的耳朵也若隐若现。“你不知道，他刚转来冰帝的时候我还向他挑衅过。”毕竟国中的时候对方球队把他们在全国大赛的赛场上淘汰出局，对立的球员难免会留下些过节。岳人吐了下舌头，“本来想给他个下马威，反过来却被他将了一军。”  
跡部挑了挑眉：“我知道。”  
岳人扭过脸惊讶地看他，而跡部眼神平稳地观察着球场上的局势：“不然你以为是谁阻止了你继续被戏弄。”  
白净的面庞上浮现微微的红晕，岳人一想到当时的场景未免就感到有几分羞赧。他不好意思地摸了摸自己的鼻子：“……但我后来觉得他人挺好的，你知道吧。”  
……不知道。  
也不想知道。  
跡部沉默地忽然希望忍足或者桦地，能来把这只忽然心血来潮要和他谈论不二的小动物揪走。他想起自己以前和忍足吐槽他的小男友，明明安静的时候也是个小美人，为什么非要每天聒噪地上蹿下跳，吵吵嚷嚷的让他头疼（当然忍足巧妙地转移了他的怒火）。显然随着年龄增长，对方的性格也逐渐发生了变化。但此刻跡部依然直觉地不想和任何人探讨不二的事情。  
“他很……善良，”岳人垂下眼思考着措辞，“他身上有那种在冰帝很少看见的东西……虽然我也说不清，但就是能让人感到很安心。”岳人抬起眼飞快地看了他一眼，“就像Atobe你一样，你也是。我们都觉得，只要有你领导我们，不论做什么都可以放心地去拼。”  
跡部哼了一声，他知道对方提起不二的目的是想为他“求情”。忍足侑士的这位小男友大概是觉得他把不二放在了“欠收拾”的位置上，可能不知道什么时候，自己一不小心下手太重，就过了火。但话说回来，难道他不是吗？难道他对不二做的一切不正是证明了这个观点吗？他干涉他的社交，对他的行为作出要求。他甚至把他当成女人来对待，更何况他后来发现他比女人更好用。他对不二的蹂躏和伤害能让他的内心和身体获得短暂的痛快，但令人困惑的是，短期的快感过后，他又会从心底里感到强烈的愤怒和深深的无奈。  
最后跡部听见身边的红发友人说：“我其实很喜欢他，慈郎也是。”  
他不知道，跡部最不需要的就是这一句总结陈词。

长长的哨声吹响，冰帝以夸张的大比分差距拿下了比赛。  
今日冰帝的胜利欢呼无需跡部来控场，优雅绅士的忍足侑士的名号同样能收获大片爱意。岳人站起身去迎接他的恋人。跡部冷眼看着两人的亲密举动，烦躁地拽下毛巾，扔进背包。脑海中忽然浮现出不二的身影。

tbc


End file.
